Crimson Cross
by aishachase97
Summary: The sequel to Living Existence. The vampires are back, and things are taking a turn to for the worst. Taylor needs to find a special object to stop all the rogue vampires and their leader, only this time it takes place in her world. Taylor, Aubrey, Kankuro and Gaara, are on another adventure. But when Taylor finds herself deeper than she imagined, can Gaara dig her out?
1. Chapter 1

Me: AND. HERE. IT. IS! CRIMSON CROSS!

Aubrey: Must you shout?

Me: YES!

Aubrey: Whatever...

Me: Don't be so mean, its a new story

Aubrey: Yeah, so? Just get on with it!

Me: aishachase97 DOESN'T own Naruto just the oc's and fuzzy panda's that are all around the disclaimer room!

Aubrey: I think you've lost your mind...

~ Chapter 1 ~

I dodged another punch to my face, and countered with an upper-cut. He backed away holding his face, before glaring at mewith his red eyes. I pulled out my katana and grinned at him.

"Bring it, ya blood sucking bastard!" I growled. He lunged forward, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. I feinted to the right and stabbed him in the chest. Blood bubbled in his mouth as he coughed and tried to take the sword out of his chest. I brought my gun and shot him in the face, blood spattering my new leather jacket. The vampire turned to dust.

I sighed and wiped my katana on my pants before hopping across the roof tops heading home. '_What a wonderful 19th birth day...' _I growled to myself_. _I landed in front of an apartment building and smiled. I stayed in the shadows, heading up to my room. I quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights where on, meaning one thing..._**AUBREY WAS HOME...**_

I glanced around nervously, as I made my way to the bathroom. I stripped off my blood covered clothes and threw them into the hamper, trying to brush out my hair before-

"TAYLOR! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I groaned. Her temper was going to kill me... Why is she, of all people, my roommate? I washed my face screaming back at her.

"I HAD WORK!"

"WORK DOESN'T MEAN COMMING HOME AND SMELLING LIKE BLOOD!" I growled drying my face and unlocking the door. Aubrey stopped yelling and banging on the door.

"Can I get some clothes on before I tell ya what I was up too?" She nodded and moved back, heading to the living room. I jogged into my room and pulled on another pair of jeans and a black tank top with red strips. I came back out and sat next to Aubrey on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked turning on the small T.V. I glanced at it as she passed the channels, looking for the music. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had FINALLY gotten taller, a good 5 feet 7 inches.

"I was on my way home from visiting dad, ya know how he is on my birth day, and I was attacked... By a vampire," She looked at me sharply.

"Thats the 4th time this week! What's going on?" She hissed turning down the music.

"I don't know, and dad doesn't either. Sheesh almost nothing for 4 years and then all of a sudden, BOOM! They all come out looking for revenge." Aubrey looked around the room.

"Do you think somethings going to happen?" She whispered. I shivered.

"Because if it is, its only you and I. The others are useless and don't remember shit," I looked up at her and saw that she was glaring at an old photo of us, Joey, Meagan, Lexi, Bailey and Ethan. I felt my heart tighten.

After we got back form the Naruto world Joey, Meagan, Lexi and Bailey didn't remember anything, and Ethan was still missing. But it was almost like he didn't exist to any one but Aubrey and I. We tried to get them to remember but it got us put in a mental hospital for 3 months. After that my dad home schooled both Aubrey and I while giving us extra martial arts lessons.

Aubrey and I rarely talked about what happened in the Naruto world, mostly because it hurt to much to even think about it, but with all the vampires coming after me, I cant help but think about all the times we fought there. And to think about Gaara, it almost became a physical pain. That and I still didn't have my I pod...

Aubrey of course lied all the time, saying that she was glad that she didn't have to see that " Purple make-u wearing freak". But once in a while, I heard her calling out to him in her sleep. If we where to fight, it would only be Aubrey and I. No one else could stand a chance against them.

~ In Suna ~

Gaara's POV:

I stared blankly at the damn devise. She should have come for it by now! Temari and Kankuro sat across from me, refusing to look at the I pod. I glared, not looking at anything in paticular.

"It's been four years..." Temari whispered, gaining our attention. I watched her as she stood up and walked over to me, taking the I pod from my grasp.

"And they haven't come for us," Kankuro stated angrily. Temari sighed.

"Maybe we can get to them..." She murmured. I glanced at her as she turned on the devise and a song blasted through the room. I jumped up, and ended up on the floor. The song was loud, and i was starting to have trouble breathing. I looked around, and saw that Kankuro and Temari where holding onto the table, trying not to fall like I did. Next thing I new we were all standing in the middleof what looked like an ally.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TEMARI!" Kankuro screamed. I glared at him, making him shut his mouth.

"Where are we?" Temari asked glancing at the walls that surrounded us. Kankuro coughed.

"I don't know Temari, you tell us. Looked like you knew what you where doing when you turned on that stupid thing," Temari glared at him. I shook my head.

"This isn't the time to be fighting. We need to know where we are-"

"Your in my town, baby," We looked up to see a male figure with a cape looking down at us with blood red eyes. I growled out loud. It had been four years sense I had seen one of his kind. And they had left us broken.

"Vampire," I barked, before he jumped down in front of Temari, making her scream.

~ Taylor's apartment ~

"Did you hear that?" Aubrey asked standing up, looking out the window. I stood up and stretched.

"It was probubly nothing. God, you got to be worked up over something all the time don't ya," she glared at me, and went to pull on her shoes. I sighed grabbing my black combat boots and sliding them on. I fallowed her out into the road.

"This isn't what I wanted to do on my birth day," I muttered. She looked back at me.

"Quit your complaining," I scoffed and shuffled my feet. We walked down the street, and I picked up a random stick that had been kicked aside. I swung it around like I would my katana, that I left back in my room. We stopped for a moment, looking around, before a scream rang out. I took lead, running in the direction of the terrified scream. I slid to a stop at the opening of an ally. When my eyes met the cold red ones of a vampire, I sprung up, striking the man vampire in the head.

He grabbed the stick and kicked me in the stomache, sending me back. A loud growl erupted from behind me, and Aubrey sent a flurry of punches at the vampire. He laughed, dodging them all, before catching her fist and throwing her into the air. I got up and and went to stabe him in the face, but he grabbed it braking it in two pieces. I went for an upper-cut, missing him by an inch. He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him. I could smell the blood on his breath.

"So your the princess every one has been looking for. Your scent is beautiful," I glared at him and spit in his eyes. He release me, wiping at his face.

"Go to hell," I growled picking up one end of the stick, and behind the vampire Aubrey picked up the other half. With a swift movement, I sent the stick into his chest, and Aubrey sent it to the back of his head. He turned to dust almost instently. I glared at the pile of ashes at my feet. The wind picked up, spreading it along the ground. I turned around to look at the victim or victims. I felt the blood in my face drain, and my heart started to pound. Aubrey stalked up to me and took a in a sharp breath.

"What are you three doing here?" She whispered, ans the wind picked up again.

~ Chapter 1 end ~

Me: WOOT WOOT!

Aubrey: There it is poeple, chapter 1

Me:I really hope you enjoyed it! Please read and Review! :D

Aubrey: And we will get the next chapter out to you ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here is CHAPTER TWO!

Aubrey: It took to long!

Me: I'm trying my best here!

Aubrey: Sure...

Me: Its true! Besides we have a few on going stories.

Aubrey: Yeah thats true. If any on you are interested in Wolf's Rain, or One Piece, we have been working on a those stories.

Me: Paw Prints and Zoro's Metal Rods and Spheres! I do really like Zoro's Metal Rods and Spheres, thow ideas are becoming low...

Aubrey: If any one has Ideas for that fanfiction please read it and put it in a review.

Aubrey/Me: Until then please enjoy another chapter for Crimson Cross. aishachase97 does not own Naruto!

~Chapter 2~

I glanced around the know seemily small apartment room. Aubrey and I had to push back the couch, but we still managed to fill the little living room. No one talked, in-fact no one seemed to be breathing, just waiting for someone else to cut the ice, however, even I feel that the butter knife I hold cant break it.

I looked over all three of our guests again, taking in all the changes, and making sure that they were unharmed. Gaara hadn't changed. His face was the same, a kind of innocence over his expression. Watching him made my heart flutter to life again, and I felt the urge to hug him, but I couldn't, not after dissapearing on him like that. Even though my heart fluttered, the guilt resurfaced, and I had too look away from him.

Kankuro was even more the same, he hadn't gotten taller, or anything. The only thing odd about him was the lack of make-up... A light bulb went off in my head, the perfect ice breaker.

"Kankuro where the hell did your make-up run off too?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. Kankuro looked at me, a familiar angry expression set on his face.

"IT. WAS. WAR. PAINT." He spoke each syllable, like he was trying to explain it to a little kid. Temari was able to talk now.

"What happened to you two, and the rest of you?" Aubrey and I locked eyes. She nodded and I swept my hand out to the couch.

"Its a long story, you might want to take a seat," All three of them sat down on the couch, and Aubrey took the chair, I was left standing, but that was okay, I had to tell the story. I decided on the one thing we both could remember.

"Well after Arashi did his little spell thing, we were sent back to our world, uh, here. Sadly Aubrey and I are the only ones that remember our time over there, and we cant find Ethan," Temari flinched slightly at the thought of our bug loving friend. A smile tugged at my lips, and I continued.

"Nothing special has happened scense we got here. We were home schooled from my father, and we got jobs, moved in together. And now Aubrey and I live in this apartment in the state of California, everyone else moved away, and we haven't heard from them in over a year," Aubrey looked around the room, trying not to look as sad as she felt about that, but she still had me. That seemed enough.

"That doesnt explain why that vampire wanted you," Gaara said looking at me. I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not sure why he wanted me, or why he attacked you. But recently, they have gotten more and more desprate. It was rare a few months ago, that they would attack me at all, but the last month I have had to carry a sword with me going anywhere,"

"Well I don't understand," Kankuro stated stupidly. Aubrey sighed, and tried to explain it better.

"Vampires are coming after us in this world, and we don't know why, or how they found us, but they want Taylor," Kankuro nodded his head, understanding the situation. I was going to say something when my cell phone rang, singing "Dragula" By Rob Zombie. I reached into my pocket and fliped it open.

"Yo,"

"Taylor? Its me, I need you to come back to the house immediately, somethings come up," It was my dad. I sighed and looked at my guests.

"Your not the only one, I'll be there as soon as I can," I hung up before he could aske any questions. Aubrey looked at me, eyes stripping me of my information. I grinned at everyone motioning to the door.

"Ever wanted to learn about what Meagan ment by cars?" The three of them glanced at me with excitment and fear. I moved tworards the door. Aubrey right behind me. I stopped and turned to my bedroom door and went in, came out a second later with my sword. Kankuro eyed it nervously.

"This isnt for you, its for if we get attacked again. I don't want to fight witha stick again," And we headed out the door. It was dark out, about 10:30, and the moon was shining just as brightly as before. I started to jog, heading left from the building. They all followed me. As we got closer to my truck I heard Aubrey scream.

"I AM SO DRIVING THIS TIME!" I laughed and chucked the keys at her face, she caught them easily. I hoped into the bed, landing on my feet, Aubrey and Kankuro got in the cab. Temari and Gaara looked confused on where to go. Held my hand out to Gaara.

"Wanna ride like a star?" I asked. He looked at me, and a familiar spark appeared in his eyes. He took my hand and I helped him into the bed. Temari crawled into the cramped back seat. Aubrey started the engine and we drove out of the parking lot. I sat down, holding my katana in my lap. One arm and leg leaned against the blade and the other was out straight. I relaxed against the side of my truck, letting the cool air flow around me. Gaara sat across from me a few inches away.

I still couldn't get over how much he looked like he did three years ago. Of course he was taller, taller than me by at least the inches. His hair was longer-ish too. But he still had those insomnia rings around his pupilless, teal eyes. His clothes hadn't change at all. He was still handsome, and just the way I had left him. I ran my fingers through my hair and watched the road as we passed, making our way to the interstate.

"Have you been well?" I whipped my head around to look at Gaara. He was staring at me, not in the creepy way, but in a way were I couldn't understand what he was thinking. I smiled softly at him.

"I've been ok," He nodded and picked at a piece of chipped paint. I reached out and took his hand, his eyes darting to mine instently. I stared deep into his beautiful eyes.

"I missed you Gaara," I whispered. His face relaxed, but he didn't smile. My chest tightened painfully and I let go of his hand, leaning back against the truck. I stared at the starry sky trying not to let this get to me. It wasn't my fault I disapeared, but I couldn't blame him for falling in love with someone else.

"I missed you too, Taylor," I felt something familiar and grainy slide over my skin. Sand. I realized then that he didn't have his gourd and was using the sand that was on the side of the road. I let out a shaky breath and looked back at him. Still no smile, but that was ok. He was holding my hand in a special way that no one else could. We stayed that way the hole trip to my dads, and two hours later Aubrey parked in the drive way of a very ordinary looking house.

Gaara pulled his snad back to him, creating a tiny gourd on his waist. I hopped over the side of the truck and landed on the perfectly cut grass. Once every one else piled out of the truck I headed for the front door.

Not even bothering to knock, I slammed the door open. It smacked against the wall, almost breaking a picture of white lilies. The celler door was wide open and I could hear a muffled vioce and my dads idiotic chuckle. We all headed down the stairs. The lighting was dim, but we could easily see everyting that was in the center of the room. Aubrey stiffened, Kankuro and Temari started gagging at the sight.

I stepped forward and pulled my blade from my waist.

"Father, explain," I hissed.

~end of chapter 2~

Me: Happy After Turkey Day! We all really hoped you liked this chapter!

Aubrey: (High off of Pie) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Holy cow! Its been so long!

Aubrey: Yeah! You need to type more!

Me: Im sorry I've been busy... Not only that... I'm not feeling all that well...

Aubrey: WHAT EVER! JUST START THE CHAPTER!

Me: Roger! aishachase97 does not own Naruto!

Chapter 3

I sheathed my sword and glared at my father. '_ How long had he been a creepy torture freak?'_ I thought desperately, looking away from the vampire's body. It was horrible.

"What kind of sick person are you?" Aubrey demanded coming up to my side to get a better look at the bloody mess of what was once a vampire. The other three stayed back, even Gaara didnt approach.

"I needed answers. He came here looking for my baby girl and I wanted to know why... So I beat the shit out of him. I got a few answers... But he died before I could get all the info I wanted..." Dad started cleaning up the mess. I groaned as a wave of nausea hit me like a dump-truck. Dad notice and waved us upstairs. I grabbed Aubrey's hand and rushed back upstairs followed by the other three. Once out of the basement I headed for the living room and plopped down on the couch, taking deep breathes. Aubrey sat next to me and put her head between her knees. Kankuro came over and gently rubbed her back in small circles. Temari sat in a chair opposite us, muttering curses. Gaara stood beside me, his presance alone was comforting. It wasnt long before my dad came back up stairs himself, clean and smelling like lillies and soap.

"Sorry about that... But you have your own explaining to do. How did they get into our dimension?" He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. Kankuro glanced around slightly before removing his hand from Aubrey's back. Temari was the first one to speak.

"It... It wasnt like we WANTED to come here. We dont really know how it happened, Taylor's I pod thingy started playing music, and it was like we where transeported here. There wasn't anything we could do about it," Dad just nodded, believing what he was hearing.

"I see. Thats strange, I havent heard of that happening before...Hm... Well maybe you three can help us out here. Turns out rouge vampires are targeting Taylor. I didn't find out why, or who is behind all of it, but I managed to get that vampire down there to tell me where he came from and what Harem he belonged to. Its a small town in Vermont called Halifax. I have a feeling that the amount of vampires there is extremely low, but its a start..." Aubrey cut in plantivly.

"And you want us to go to this town, dig around like spies, and find out what the hell is going on, and why they want Taylor, am I right?" He didnt miss a beat. He smiled brightly at her.

"Exactly!" I sighed. Yeah! Lets move across the country to a small country town, and learn about the enamy! Nothing could beat that! I glanced up at my crazy old man.

"If you want us to go across the country then you need to let us weapon up," I huffed. Aubrey chuckled at my bluntness. The next moment, my dad was hugging me and rubbing his cheek agaisnt my head. My eye twitched. This man was the most loveing, protective, stubborn, dim-witted, sadistic man I have ever had the libery to spend my life with. When he pulled away I ran a hand through my hair, trying to tame it again.

"I got weapons, many different styles and materials, up in the attic. While the five of you are up there Im going to get the van ready and get the medi-packs and blah blah blah!" My father then left the room. We remained in silance, before Aubrey stood up and stretched her limbs.  
"I could really go for a run... Taylor can you handle weapons?" I nodded and she headed out of the room, Kankuro following closely. I shook my head and motioned to Gaara and Temari to come with me upstairs.

The old steps creaked slightly as we walked up them, a light dust cover had been left on the walls and it took everything I had not to sneeze. Once at the top of the stairs I opened the door. A wave of cold air rushed out and met us with a caress. I stepped in first, and turned on the light. The room was dim, almost orange in glow. The corners of the room stayed shrouded in darkness. The window at the other side of the room was boarded up making it impossible for anyone outside to see in the room. It wasnt a large room, but thats mostly because the space was taken up by gun racks. Machine guns, pistols, and a few rifles.

On the other side of the room, right across the guns, where swords, daggers, throwing knives and other sharp things. I headed over to a small chest and opening it carefully. I pulled out a belt and replaced it with the one I had on. The belt could hold my katana, two daggers and for thowing knives, and a pistol. I reached in again and pulled out another belt for Aubrey.

"You guys need to change into regular clothes... I guess the boys can fit into my fathers, and Temari is about my size..." I continued to mutter quietly to myself as I gathered up the equipment. I slid my katana onto my hip last before turning to Gaara and Temari.

"Temari can you hand me that duffle bag over there?" I asked pointing to a darkened corner of the room. She nodded stiffly and and headed to the corner of the room. I moved back over to the gun rack and pulled down two machine guns. When Temari appeared at my side I placed the guns into the bag and went for the amo. Box after box, I placed them into the bag and zipped it up. As I was about to pull the bag up, Gaara's sand wrapped around it and lifted into the air. I turned and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you," I motioned with my head for them to start heading down the stares. As they left I went back over to the chest and pulled out a little vile and a syringe. As carefully as I could I placed the vile into my pocket and held up the syringe, before placing it in the sheath next to my katana and headed down stairs.

When I got back down stairs Aubrey and Kankuro had come back and were leaning against the counter talking with my dad.

"I got a couple thousand dollars... You will be taking the van, I got it running with everything you need. But the beast needs gas, and gas aint cheap. Also I want you guys to be able to feed yourselves after you leave..." He seemed to be muttering to himself and to all of us at the same time. I sat on the table.

"They need regular clothes," I stated. Dad looked at me and nodded in agreement. He pointed at Kankuro and Gaara.

"Come young pata-wons! I will dress you!" Aubrey burst out laughing as the boys followed my dad out of the dinning room. Aubrey took Temari to the guest room to look for some clothes that would fit her. I laid down on the table. I was tired. I curled up tightly on the table and rested my arms, my brown hair sprawled around me. '_Maybe I could just nap here for a moment...' _

Me: OMG! IM SO FREAKING SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY! PLEASE DONT HATE ME!

Aubrey: I told you! Now we need to work harder!

Me: *Cries* Im sorry my dear, dear readers! I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: So I'm totally working on these stories now!

Aubrey:... You never stopped... You just have more time now.

Me: So true...

Ethan: I have a question...

Me: What is it?

Ethan: Why have I disappeared?

Me:... *HITS HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH THE FRYING PAN*

Ethan: *falls forward unconscious*

Aubrey: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Me: I DONT KNOW! * Runs from Aubrey* AISHACHASE97 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! AHH!

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of hands slapping the wooded kitchen table. I sat up quickly, and rolled off the hard surface of the table to the floor, crouching low and glaring at the person who woke me.

"Don't give me that look, I'll slap you," Aubrey said as she looked at a large paper map of the United States. I stood up straight and leaned over the table. She started marking the highways that lead to where we needed to be. I glared at it. Spending a month in the van was not going to be as fun as it should. Having a bunch of vampires after me wont be fun either... I placed my head on the table and groaned. Aubrey sighed as she rolled the map up and sticking it into the bag beside the table. I followed her to the living room, where I was glommped by my dad. He squeezed me while holding out an arm with some picture in his hand. I stared at it.

"You took a picture of me sleeping on the table...?"

" MY LITTLE ANGEL IS SO CUTE WHEN ASLEEP!" He ran over to the book case and pulled out a photo album. My eye twitched as he sat in between Temari and Gaara, pointing out baby pictures of me.

"This one was when she was 2! Look at her cute baby bloomers!" He started pointing at all my baby pictures and telling them the stories. I was now ready to spend a month away from my over protective father. Kankuro came back into the room and looked around.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the group over on the couch looking at the pictures.

"Getting ready to go know, " Aurbrey said as she reached out and took the book from my father and stuck it into the bag that she was carrying around. I glanced at dad, who was pouting. Aubrey motioned every one out the room. I waited for Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to leave before hugging my father. I wasn't completely heatless to him. I loved him, he being the only parent I had left. He hugged me tightly.

"Be safe ok? You got the weapons in the van, and a good couple of dollars... Aubrey will take care of you. I want you home in one piece," He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands.

"Also... Here..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue plastic square. He placed it in my hand and I looked at it closely.

"...What... Dad... really? A **Condom?" **My eye twitched. He grinned at me.

"Just keep it. Never know then it can come in handy... However... I do hope you wont use it... and if you don't you can give it back to me," I sighed and walked away.

" I love you dad!" I called as I closed the door and headed to the van. I could faintly hear him though the door, telling me he loved me too and wished me good luck.

I hopped into the back of the van only to be surprised to see that Aubrey had chosen to sit shot gun not driver. I crawled over the seats and landed in the divers seat and grinned at her. She huffed at me.

"Try not to kill us, alright?" I nodded and checked the mirrors before turning the key. The van rumbled to a start and I left the driveway heading to the highway. It was silent for a few minutes, Temari picking at her nails, Kankuro fiddling around with his clothes for no apparent reason and Gaara just sat in the far back, arms crossed and thinking look plastered on his face. It wasn't long before Aubrey turned on the radio and placed a CD into the player. The lyrics and music melted together for a song by Skrillex. I glanced in the mirror to check the reactions of the people who had never heard this kind of music before. Temari and Kankuro looked highly confused and Gaara... looked like Gaara. I doubted that he was going to change from that look any time soon. Music blasted as I drove down the highway. It was about 45 minutes later before I pulled off the highway again ad stopped at a gas station.

"Tay... What the hell are you doing? We haven't been in the road for an hour..." Aubrey asked rubbing her eyes.

"I know, I know... But I really gotta pee..." I opened the door and ran inside. A nice girl at the counter pointed out the restroom for me and dashed in. It was such a relief. As I washed my hands I couldn't help the feeling that someone was just out side the door. I slammed open the door, not drying my hands. The door smashed into a guys face, sending him back a few feet. He was blond, and he held his face. I couldn't stop staring at him. There was no way that this was him. He had gone missing! And even if he made it back here he wouldn't remember what happened! No one did! Not Joey, not Meagan, not the twins, no one but Aubrey and I remembered! But the longer I stared at him, the more it was. His soft blond hair, deep blue eyes, and that similar crazy grin on his face. It was him, no matter how I put it.

"Long time no see, huh Taylor," I let out a breath that I didn't know that I had been holding. I couldn't believe that this was him. He stood up and held out both his arms.

"Do I get a hug?" He asked, giving me the only puppy eyes that couldn't resist. He was so adorable. I leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Ethan..." It was our crazy bee guy... Not that I was sure that he remembered our time in Naruto.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ethan turned around, grin turning into a smile.

"Aubrey!" Aubrey froze in her tracks. Different emotions flittered across her face before her face turned into pure happiness.

"ETHAN!" I couldn't resist my stupidity.

"TAYLOR!" I shouted out.

~Chapter End~

Me: Yes... I am aware of how short this is... But Ethan is back! Just as I had planned!

Aubrey: So it wasn't because of the-

Me: *slams a frying pan in her face knocking her out*

Ethan: O.O What the hell is wrong with- * Is hit with the frying pan*

Me: WORLD DOMINATION! Plz RxR! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *Laughs evilly* I AM THE ALPHA!

Aubrey: Get off the roof before you fall and break your neck!

Ethan: Aubrey you should stop trying... She wont listen...

Aurbey: *Sigh* I know...

Me: *Hops around on the roof* BUN BUN BUN BUNNY!  
Ethan:...

Aubrey:...

Bradley:...

Ethan: Hey Brad!

Bradley: I dont know you, you fuzzy man peach...

Aubrey:...

Me: *falls off the roof* AHHH!

Ethan:...*catches me*

Aubrey: OK! DISCLAIMER! aishachase97 does not own Naruto!

Bradley: MUFFIN!

Chapter 5

"Well... Well... Well... We meet again..." Ethan rubbed his hands together with the creepiest smile I had ever seen. Temari and Kankuro shifted away from him as he crawled into the back of the van with them. I hopped into the drivers seat, Aubrey getting shot gun. I looked at the review mirror. Gaara hadnt moved at all... In fact he looked like he might even be asleep, leaning against the side of the van with his arms crossed and head down. With his eyes closed it looked like black slits. Cool... I turned on the van and drove out away from the gas station.

"Ethan where the hell have you been?" Aubrey asked as I pulled back onto the higyhway heading east. Ethan was thoughtfull for a moment.

"Well... I've been in the... 'Other Dimension' with the bees and bugs... But then the next thing I knew I was at home staring at my parents who started freaking out... Soooo I left. This all happened in the last... Hour? Yeah! Hour or so!" His grin never left his face. Ethan was never really that close with his parents, so I can understand why he left... But he had only been back in this dimenstion for an hour? Aubrey was quiet for a few moments thinking deeply before turning in her seat to look at him.

"Wanna come with us?"

"Where too?"

"Vermont..."

"..." Ethan sat back and thought about. Different things crossed his mind before he shrugged.

"I don't see why not..." Aubrey cheered, punching her hands into the air. I sighed and continued to drive. It was dark, and the highway was almost deserted. Once in a while a car or bus would pass. Nothing that would cause heavy trafic and get in the way. I was getting sooo bored... I turned on the radio once again and started to sing very badbly to the lyrics of a song I didnt know. Ethan joined in, only for the fact that he new the lyrics and I didn't. This went on untill about three thity in the morning when i pulled up to another gas stations to refeul. I hopped out of the car careful to shut the door with as little noise as possible. Kankuro and Temari had conked out completely and Aubrey had he eyes shut. It was hard to tell id she was sleeping. And knowing Gaara, he was awake as ever. As I pummped the gas into the van I couldnt help the feeling that I was being watched.

It was different then sensining Ethan out side the bathroom door, this... was killer intent. I looked around slightly as I placed the pump against the gas, thingy. The wind blew ever so softly and I could just make out the scent of Cedar trees and hickery smoke. I shivered slightly and climbed back into the van. I put the van in drive and rolled forward. Something jumped up, grabbing onto the window in front of me. I let out a scream and hit the breaks as fast as my body could process. The black shadow fell to the ground.

I reached for my buckle, tearing it off me as everyone woke up, alerted by my scream. I reached back, grabbing a gun before slamming the can door open, Aubrey doing the same. The figure stood tall as everyone surrounded it. The figure was cloaked in black. Aubrey cocked the gun, holding it up and pointing it at the figures head.

"You have three seconds to tell us who you are, what you are, and what the hell your doing here!" She growled, glaring at the cloaked figure. From behind the hood you could see the light gleam off of his sharp teeth.

"None of that is important right now. I was just coming to see the target myself..." His voice was low, almost gurgly. He spun in a slow circle, looking at each one of us. His eyes fell upon me. I gazed back at the cloaked man, trying to show I wasn't afraid. Gaara shifted beside me, and I could feel the blood lust start to pour off of him the longer the figure stared at me.

"I'll kill you," Gaara said, his voice as rough as ever. I felt a shiver run down my spine as the figure laughed deeply.

"I'd like to see you try..." He whispered as he vanished. Aubrey groaned, looking around for him. Ethan stood beside her, glaring at the stop the guy had been. Temari and Kankuro where silent, watching Gaara as he seethed with anger. It spilled off of him in waves. I could feel him trying to hold it back, to not hurt something or someone. He was losing it, he balled his hands into fists his head lowered slightly.

Aubrey tugged Ethan and the others back into the van, but they weren't my point of focus.

"Gaara..." His hand twitched slightly at the sound of my voice. I moved so I was standing in front of him.

"Gaara." I said a little more sharply than the last time, trying to get him to look at me. He looked up, eyes meeting mine. The anger on his face seemed to glow. He moved so fast I didn't have time to react. He grabbed me, pulling me against him slamming his lips to mine. My eyes widened slightly, before closing and kissing back. His hands rested on my hips, his lips moving slightly against mine. I could feel the murderus intent slide off his shoulder as I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His kiss became lighter as he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I wont let them hurt you..." He whispered. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. This was a whole new side of Gaara I had never seen.

I was about to say something when Aubrey beeped the horn, startling Gaara out of my arms. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked over at the van, giving it an angry glare. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the van, climbing into the back, giving Kankuro shotgun. I sat between Ethan and Temari, across from Gaara, who had once again turned into his old brooding self. But looking at him, I couldn't get his words out of my head.

"_I wont let them hurt you," _Was I really what they were after? Or was it something more? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was far to late at night, and I was tired from driving. I leaned back against the side of the van, letting Aubrey's careful driving lead us down the highway, heading across the country. Ethan shifted beside me slightly, slinging an arm over my shoulder and letting me rest my head against him. I smiled slightly to myself as the gently hum of the van lulled me off to sleep.

/\\

I awoke to an empty van the next day. I groaned, sitting up from the bench that went down the side of the van. The sun was already casting its heat through the air, and I felt gross. I tugged my hair into a high messy bun and crawled from the back of the van. The sun shined in my eyes, making them feel like roasted marshmallows before adjusting to the new bright light. I stretched moving around the van looking for the rest of the gang. The smell of sausage and maple tugged at my nose, pulling me in the direction of some wooden tables underneath some maple trees.

Aubrey had them all arrange around the table, pointing out something on a large map while the others stuffed their faces with McDonalds breakfast foods. I yawned as I approached them. Aubrey didn't glance at me as she held up a bag and tossed it to me. I caught it easily and looked inside at my food.

"Aw! Aubrey you got me a maple donut? You must love me today!" She scoffed lightly and grinned at me.

"Shut up and eat so we can talk about this," I nodded, reaching into my bag and pulling out the sweet pastry. I sat down next to Gaara who seemed to have finished eating what could have been pancakes or waffles. Everyone was quiet at Aubrey took a sip from her drink.

"There are a few things we have to go over before we go any farther. What happened last night instantly marked a problem," She said looking at all of us. Beside me Gaara stiffened slightly. I took a bite of my donut and watched Aubrey. Kankuro scratched the back of his neck slightly.

"So...What does it mean?" Aubrey sighed and glared at him.

"It means we are being followed or tracked," His face fell slightly. No one moved for a moment, waiting for Aubrey to continue.

"This just means we have to be careful. Stay on track and not lose our focus. We need to be ready for anything, and I believe that means carrying concealed weapons..." Ethan snorted, sitting back.

"I want a pistal!" I threw a crumpled up napkin at him.

"You'd shoot yourself in the foot, I think Ethan should be back and amo!" Aubrey grinned at me before nodding in agreement. Ethan pouted then reached over and stole a sip from a paper cup.

"So other than that, being careful and arming ourselves, what else did you want to talk about?" I asked leaning forward stealing Ethan's drink and sipping it. Sweet ice tea, the best. Aubrey looked down at the map and took out a red marker from her pocket.

"I've marked all the different travel ways to Vermont. I also marked the places that have the most...'Vampirism activity'" She said, pointing them out with the marker. I nodded, understanding. I reached out and pointed to a red line that went through the highway.

"This would be our best bet, it will get us there faster. The only down fall are all the heavy cities..." Temari leaned in and pointed at the map.

"We don't have to stay on one road. If you look here we can take mini detours around the cities, keeping us out of the cities," Aubrey leaned back looking at the map before reaching over and rolling it up.

"That's a good idea, it may take a little longer but it will keep us safe. Now the only thing we have to do is figure out who that guy was who showed up last night," I felt a little shiver move through my spine. It was almost like he could be watching us right now.

"I believe that if we keep going we'll run into him again...Then we can get some answers from him..." Gaara murmured quietly, taking my hand in his. I smiled ever so slightly. Ethan grinned and stood up.

"Until then, I'll call him Fluffy!"

~Chapter 5 end~

Me: MHMHMH!

Aubrey: Serves you right! You need to update more often!

Me: Mhmm...

Ethan: Was duck taping her mouth a good idea?

Aubrey: She shut up didn't she?

Ethan:...Good point... Hey you readers! Thanks for your support! We promise to update real soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Ok! Really I'm sorry for most of the late updates, but school has been a real pain tush!

Aubrey: Know one uses that word anymore, just say ass... its not that hard...

Me: But I'm a good girl!

Aubrey: Yeah right!

Brad: Yeah you swear all the time!

Me:...ANYWAYS! I'm sorry, and I'm working as fast as I can to get these chapters out there!

Brad: She does not own Naruto!

~Chapter 6~

"So this is Vermont? Seems kinda...Green..." Ethan muttered looking at all the trees.

"Its not the Green Mountain State for nothing, dumb ass," Aubrey growled, kicking a stick away from the van. Ethan just gave her a thumbs up and ignored the insult. It was still early in the morning, only about 5 or so, and the sun was just coming over the hills. In fact Aubrey, Ethan and I were the only ones awake, every one else was sleeping in the van. The reason we had stopped though, was because of a very similar cabin that we stumbled had just happened to stumble upon.

"Does anyone else get the feeling of De ja vu? Or is that just me?" I asked looking up at the cabin. Aubrey came up beside me with a sigh.

"No. I feel it... And I don't like it..." She muttered. Something inside me flickered with slight excitement, and fear. This was the exact same cabin that we met my Grandmother... My moms mother who was a vampire. Both of them we're vampires. My mom had fallen in love with a vampire hunter; my dad. Then I was born and my vampiric powers where locked away inside off me. Then as I grew up I met some wonderful friends, and managed to get us all forced into the world of Naruto. And there we had many adventures, and maybe fell in love while destroying my mother and grandmother.

Ethan slammed the door open and headed inside to scope out the place. Aubrey and I followed him inside but split up to check out different places. I pulled out a small pistol, loaded with wooden bullets, from my pocket and headed up stairs, being careful not to make too much noise. I slid along the wall, holding the gun up by my shoulder, trying my best to act like a secret agent, "Mission Impossible" hummed from my lips as I made my way to the first door. It had a very large crack in the wood, reminding me of a lightning strike. I reached out to the golden door nob and slowly turned it, swinging the door open pointing the gun out in front of me.

The room had deep purple walls, and a white pristine carpet. A bed was placed and made neatly in the center of the room, pressed against the far wall. The blankets upon the bed seemed to be made of silk, and the color of a deep lavender. A door was placed on the right wall, right next to a oak wood dresser. The room seemed pretty drag, and I guessed that the door lead to a bathroom. I checked under the bed and around the room, looking for anything of use.

I stepped closer to the dresser and slid open the first drawer. Undies... And the only type that Aubrey would wear. I rummaged under them, knowing that something had to be hidden under the violet bra's and lacy panties, I mean... that's were I would hide important things... My fingers slid along the familiar feeling of leather. I grabbed it and pulled it away from the clothes. It was Aubrey's old weapon belt... the one that Kogamaru had made for her to hold her daggers. I couldn't help but wonder what it was doing here, and why everything looked so similar to the one we found in Naruto, but it seemed more... disturbing this time. Like this place was made for us, to make sure we were as comfortable as possible. I slid out of the room, heading farther down the hallway, bringing the weapons belt with me.

I stopped in front of a wooden door that was painted white. In the center of the door was two black squiggly lines that didn't touch. I grinned before turning the nob and stepping inside the room. The whole room was black, the walls, the bed, the carpeted floor, however, everything inside the room was white, from the wooden bed frame to the ceiling fan above. As I looked around the room a dark colored shadow lunged at me.

"Tay!" I was knocked backwards onto the floor. A rough tongue slid along my cheek, fur sliding along my skin. I reached up and removed the furry beast from my face.

"Kero!" The mini demonic cat was pawing at my hands trying to wiggle out of my grasp. His eyes glowed at me as I held him up to look at him better. He was smaller than I remembered, thinner too... But his leg muscles where a little more defined. His two tails thrashed around energetically behind him. I shifted him into one hand and scratched under his chin.

"Oh Kero... Where have you been?" I murmured looking into his crystal clear blue eyes. He tilted his head, leaning onto the finger that scratched him.

"I had things to do that kept me from coming after you, along with Arashi..." Kero purred slightly. My eyes widened.

"Arashi? You mean he's... here?" Kero nodded slightly and hopped out of my hand and landing on the ground.

"Yes, he's here, and he's not crazy like he was when he sent you back to this place. Which I will say smells horribly..." His nose wrinkled upwards. I felt a little nervous bubble flitter around my stomach. Arashi had claimed to be Aubrey's demon familiar however he was tied to my Kogamaru, my mothers mother. And after she was killed by my father, Arashi had gone crazy, using his powers to send us all back to our own world and erase the others memories.

A large bang followed by an startled yelp filled the silent air. Kero glanced at me before dashing out of the room and into the hallway. I followed him stealthily down the stairs and around the corner into the living room. Aubrey was leaning over Arashi, eyes starting to glow an ominous yellow as she growled.

"Aubrey! It's ok! He's with us," I stood as straight as I could, trying desperately to shower her I was telling the truth. She glanced at me, yellow eyes shimmering back into a light brown, and her growling stopped. Arashi didn't move from where he cowered against the floor. Aubrey had shown how much stronger she had gotten, and she had proven her dominance. Her werewolf side never fully being locked away like my vampiric self was.

"What do you mean "He's with us"?" She asked returning her gaze to Arashi who straightened up slightly. Kero hopped up on the coffee table and licked his paw.

"Arashi has given me proof that he can manage with out Kogamaru, and that he wants to help us out with finding the vampires that are after Taylor," He explain. Arashi drew his lips back, showing off his white teeth and bowing his head.

"I see now that I was wrong to trust that woman... I will not make the same mistake with you. I promise to help in anyway that I am needed," Aubrey stared at him for a long moment, face a plain of no emotion. I stepped up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need all the help we can get, something tells me that whatever is coming for us, is stronger than anything we've ever faced before..." I thought back to the cloaked figure and shivered. Aubrey looked at me, searching my face, before nodding.

"Your right..." She turned back to Arashi.

"We need your help, however if you step anywhere out of line I will kill you without a second thought, you are no friend of mine, " She swung around, walking away steadily heading for the kitchen. Arashi laid down on the floor, ears perked up ever so slightly, but even though I could tell he was more relaxed, a glint of pain flashed through his eyes. I sighed before turning to follow Aubrey, Kero leaping onto my shoulder.

Aubrey was seated at the island looking out the window, Ethan no where to be found. I looked around for some breakfast food to make before settling on pancakes and setting to work. Kero sat on the counter watching me work. It didn't take long to make about two dozen pancakes and place them on the table. Every one I the van would be waking up soon so there was just enough.

"Remember when your father killed Kogamaru?" Kero asked bluntly, tails twitching to the side. I popped a pancake into my mouth and chewed before answering, Aubrey glared at Kero silently.

"Of course I remember... like anyone would forget something like that..." Kero nodded slightly.

"I need to explain something to you," Aubrey groaned.

"If you have something to say then say it!" Kero hissed slightly and looked me in the eyes as Aubrey reached for a cake.

"Because she had taken your vampire abilities, she became stronger, but after she died the vampiric energy had to go back to its original host. Your powers have been locked inside of you ever sense you got here," I stared at Kero for a moment.

"So... that means... that I'm still a vampire? I just need to... like... unlock my inner power or something?" Kero nodded his little kitty head.

"With the forces that are coming yes. You need to be as strong as you can be, Aurbey's abilities had never been locked away, she can control her linage better than most werewolves, but even she will have to be at full strength to defeat what ever is coming for us, or what ever is in this state..." Aubrey nibbled on the pancake.

"Kero, do you know what's here?" She asked. Kero looked her in the eyes.

"I do indeed,"

~Chapter 6 end~

Me: Well... its longer than some others lol I really hope you enjoyed! And I will have the next chapter out too y'all soon :D


	7. Chapter 7

Brad:...By the way...Vermont is just a bunch of mountains...

Aubrey: Not really... There are some towns and small cities and stuff...

Brad: Well yeah... it wouldnt be a state without those you little fish.

Aubrey:... -_-' fish?

Brad: Yuuuuup, aishachase97 does not own Naruto... or me. I'm my own person.

Ethan: SHARDS OF ASS!

~Chapter 7~

The kitchen window burst into shards of glass. Kero lept to the floor, fur and tails raised high. Aubrey pulled out a anti-vampire gun and held it up, aiming at the window. Ethan ran into the room holding a broom up like a sword. I pulled my own gun and angled it at the figure that stood where the window once was. The figure clicked his tongue sadly.

"What a mess... I didn't mean to ruin the poor kitchen, hehe," I felt the air around us all tighten with a spark of hatred. It was the vampire from the other night. He was less scary than he was that night, most likely due to the sun light that shone on him. His black cape shimmered slightly with shards of glass, sending rainbows around the room. His hood was pulled back, laying lazily on the back of his head so we could see his dark brown hair, that seemed to be groomed to perfection. His brown eyes where tinted red, high cheek bones, lean and slightly muscular figure. Aubrey stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" She hissed, eyes once again glowing a yellow color. The vampire turned all his attention to her.

"My, my, my... What a temper. I already hate you," The grin on his face showed his fangs, sharp and strong. Aubrey grunted angrily, keeping her weapon aimed at his head. I stepped closer, pointing my gun at his chest, right beside the heart.

"What's your name?" I asked. He turned his body to face me, placing his hands in the folds of his cape.

"Bradley, yours? Oh... Never mind... I know what it is," He leaned back against the counter, looking around at all of us. Kero hissed from his spot, however he didn't make a move to get any closer. I shrugged off Bradley's smugness.

"What is it you want?" Aubrey asked him, stepping ever so slightly to the right, sliding her feet against the tile and shifting her body closer to him. Bradley smirked at her, eyes gleaming with slight murderous intent.

"What do I want? Well isn't that obvious?" Before anyone moved he lunged for me, moving my aimed arm away from him, and placing a small knife at my throat. Everyone froze. Bradley was relaxed as he pressed the knife harder against my skin. Aubrey growled dangerously, threatening him to break the skin and make me bleed. My body shivered, not from fear, never from fear, but excitement. This was the first and real bit of action I had, had in weeks. Besides I had always wanted to be kidnapped. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Taylor! This is no time to be laughing!" Kero hissed frantically. *I shrugged slightly, only to wince as the knife bit into my skin. Bradley seemed to be a little taken aback from my laughing. I felt him shake his head and move his hands to the folds in his dark robe. He pulled out an object and through it at Aubrey. The room erupted in smoke. My legs where pulled up and I was thrown over Brads shoulder. I tried not to hit my head off his back. It was seconds later that I noticed I had dropped my gun. I coughed as Brad lunged out of the window, running through the trees. As we moved farther away I could hear an angry howl vibrate the ground.

"TAYLOR!"

~Chapter 7 end~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I am really aware that my last chapter was really, really short. Im so sorry about it, but I had writers block... Im working as fast as I can on this, please bear with me.

~Chapter 8~

"Where are we going?" I asked for the umpteenth time as he carried me, not so gently through the woods. He hadn't said much at all, and even I was getting bored of swinging back and forth on his back upside down.

"You'll know when we get there wont you?" He chuckled easily. I sighed, flopping forward against his back. My chin bounced off of him as he walked, my sword poking my side as we moved.

"Why didn't you disarm me?" I questioned. Most kidnappers would do that right? This whole situation was weird. Brad sighed and threw me to the ground. I rubbed my butt.

"Look, girl. Im not the normal vampire-"

"I can see that," he rolled his eyes.

"And I don't want to kill you... Yet. And if and when im ready to see you die, I want you to be able to put up some sort of fight. So im taking the chance of you having that sword," I looked at him.

"You are oooone straaaaange cookie," He laughed at that.

"Your stupid. Rest for a moment, then im carrying you to my harem," I leaned back against a tree.

"You have a harem?" He pulled out a little metal flask and unscrewed the cap and taking a swig. It took him a moment, before he pulled the flask away from his lips.

"I'm one of the...how should I put it...? I'm not the leader or anything, but im important to them. I do most of the dangerous and dirty missions that they need done,"

"So... Your their bitch?" He glared at me. I grinned at him slightly. That night he was scary, but seeing him in the light? As if. He reminded me of a dog in his own little way.

"Please. Im not their bitch. I have an important part to play," I rolled my eyes slightly.

"So your job is to bring me back to your "harem" and what? They going to kill me? Wouldn't it be better if you just did it now-" I was cut off by a dagger hitting the tree , only a few centimeters away from my head. My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at Bradley who had a smug smile on his face. He came over and pulled the mini blade from the tree.

"Killing you right now wouldn't be much fun. You should remember that I am your enemy. Don't be so calm around me," I nodded slightly, shivering at the evilly playful look he was giving me. Even though he was being somewhat nice I couldn't forget what he could do. He also couldn't forget what I could do. Some thing big was going to happen; and at some point or another, there was going to be blood shed.

I watched Bradley for a moment. There was an easiness in the way that he moved. He was swift, strong and good on his feet. A vampire was in every part of him. I stared at him longer, trying to see if there was weakness anywhere around him. Nothing. He was different from other vampires I had faced, they all where reckless, leaving themselves open allowing me to kill them swiftly. But he moved in away that blocked all his vital spots. If I was going to fight him, there was a slim chance that I would win, even with all the training I had gone through. I would have too keep up with him at all times to look for an opening.

"Like what you see?" He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bradifer you wish I liked what I saw," He looked at me confused.

"Bradifer? What the hell is that?"

"Its your nickname," I stood up stretching. "Lets keep going, if I'm going to die then I don't want the others to watch, and knowing Aubrey, she's on her way right now to kick your ass,"

_**Aubrey's POV:**_

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted. I paced back and forth by the tree line. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had come out of the van as soon as I turned into my wolf form. It had taken a lot to calm me down long enough to shift back. No one had spoken after Kuro explained our new situation. Taylor had just been kidnapped, without much of a problem. Either we were getting slower and lazier or the vampires where getting better, learning from their mistakes as they went along. This was going to make killing them all that much harder. That thought alone pissed me off.

Gaara leaned against the van.

"So... What do you suppose we do?" He asked in his throaty voice that reminded me of a pickle. Not really sure why... I thought about his question for a moment.

"First things first, I need to talk to Taylor's father. Then we're going to get you guys as loaded up with weapons as possible and track down that son of a bitch," I heard Kuro hiss his approval, and Arashi nodded his head. It was then that I noticed that Ethan wasn't within the group any more. I shrugged it off. That was the least of my worries. Ethan could handle himself. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello Aubrey," On the first ring. Nice.

"Taylors been kidnapped by a vampire-" He sighed from the other end.

"Are you guys even IN Vermont yet?" My eye twitched in slight irritation.

"Yes, we are, but you don't understand, she was kidnapped by a vampire," He cleared his throat.

"I heard you Aubrey. Listen to me. Taylor can take care of herself. Yes I'm worried, that's what fathers do. But that's why I have you with her at all times. Now, I founds something interesting. All over the New England area more and more people have gone missing or found with their blood nearly drained from there bodies," I paused for a moment, taking in what he had just said.

"All around the ages of 13-19. I believe whats going on is much bigger than what we originally thought. I don't think that there are a bunch of rogue vampires out there, I think they have a new queen. I don't know for sure, but it would make a little since if my thoughts are correct," I breathed, finally understanding what he was saying.

"You think that the vampires are all being ruled by a new queen and that she's using her power to create a vampire army?"

"Exactly," A small pelt of fear welled up in my gut, and I shut it off, sending the feeling away.

"If that's the case we need to hurry, find Taylor and kill the queen... Again..."

"That's all I can help you with right now. I'm looking into old mythology though, trying to find away to kill the core of the vampires, the queen. Call me again when you get Tay," and he hung up. I groaned. A vampire army? Worst of all that would mean that the vamps that we were going up against where new borns... I pocketed my phone before turning back to the group.

"Everyone, get the weapons you feel comfortable with. Gaara there are rocks around if you wish to make sand," I headed to the back of the van grabbing a variety belt and sticking my katana in it, along with two daggers and two pistols, loaded with wooden silver bullets. I took and extra moments to set up my throwing knives, hiding them in my thigh straps. Once I was all set I backed away. Kuro had transformed, becoming a much larger more scary demon. Arashi had done the same. A wave of uneasiness washed over me. Arashi had failed me before, betraying me to a hole new level, and now I was being forced to trust him again? I new I had to do it, if I was going to get Tay back. I jumped onto Arashi's back, a feeling that was all too familiar.

I looked around. Everyone was set. With an small growl I gripped Arashi's fur.

"Lets go!"

~Chapter 8 end~

Me: Im proud to say that this chapter is considerably much longer than the last.

Aubrey: Yes much better.

Brad: Um I really don't give a shit, ya know?

Me: Whatever! Just give them the cookie!

Brad: No! THANK YOU TOO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT!


End file.
